Computing devices (e.g., personal computers, mobile telephones, electronic handheld devices, gaming consoles, or other similar devices) may communicate with a variety of peripheral devices using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection. The USB connection may also provide power to the peripheral devices. Some examples of peripheral devices that may use a USB connection include mice, keyboards, digital cameras, printers, personal media players, mass storage devices such as Flash drives, network adapters, and external hard drives. For many of those devices, USB has become the standard connection method.